


Insert Clever Title About Gamer Sonic Here

by DootDootBoopedSnoot



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DootDootBoopedSnoot/pseuds/DootDootBoopedSnoot
Summary: Inspired by thekyuubivixen's "My Arms Are Blue!" crack fic, here's a crack fic where the Boom Cast is forced to play the mainline games.(Title's a placeholder until I think of smth better)(Fic is gonna start with the Adventure series, and probably end at Forces)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. Press Start

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Arms are Blue!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490663) by [thekyuubivixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekyuubivixen/pseuds/thekyuubivixen). 

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!"

The not-so good doctor grumbled and sat up in his best, clearly annoyed that his sleep had been interrupted. He grabbed the tray Orbot had been carrying and proceeded to quickly finish off his breakfast. Then, he shooed Orbot out and got himself dressed for the day.

Making his way to the front door of his evil lair, he internally- _and_ externally contemplated what evil or petty deeds he would take part in today, and who would be unfortunate enough to receive the consequences of his annoyance. However, his contemplation was soon interrupted when he slammed into an invisible wall.

"Wha.. What is the meaning of this!" Eggman suddenly shouted, quite confused. He had taken a step back, believing that he had perhaps been too distracted and forgot to open the door. But no, the door was open. Eggman reached out and touched the invisible wall again, checking to see if it covered the entirety of the door. It did.

After a few more attempts to get through, once even including firing a bazooka at the invisible wall, as well as checking any other exits of the building to make sure they weren't blocked, too. They all were.

And, with a bright flash of light, the situation went from bad to _worse_.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted, being caught completely off guard by his new surroundings but quickly recognizing where he was. The bandana clad hero gave Eggman a glare, "What's the big deal, Egghead?"

Eggman gave a huff, "None of this is my doing!"

Sonic crossed his arms, "Suuure it isn't."

"It isn't! I don't even want you here right now!" Eggman growled back, pointing towards the door. Sonic gave him an inscrutable look before shrugging and zooming towards the front door, only to hit the invisible wall as well.

"What the.." Sonic reached out and touched the wall, too.

"If you were wondering," Eggman called back, "_That_ wasn't my doing either."

Sonic turned around and put his hands on his hips, "Even if I did believe you, which right now I _don't_, then who's doing WOULD it be?"

Before the doctor could answer, another flash of bright light filled the room, causing harm to both Sonic and Eggman's eyes. Once it faded, yet a very confused young fox was left in its place.

Tails looked at Eggman, "Couldn't you have saved whatever Plan Of The Week you have until _after_ I finished upgrading my plane?"

Eggman huffed and stomped angrily , "I know I take great pleasure in inconveniencing you two as well as the other three rodents, but this time it actually ISN'T my fault!" He unfolded his crossed arms, "In fact, I'm just as trapped here as you are!"

"Wha-" Before Sonic could finish his sentence, another flash of bright light happened, revealing a very bewildered Amy, wearing an apron covered in paint splotches as well as a just as dirty paintbrush.

".... Can we _please_ just get whatever Eggman's planning over with? I was working on an elegant piece that was coming out beautifully and I would _love_ to see it finally finished!" Amy said, resting her fists against her hips.

"Aed I've ALREADY said-" Eggman paused, "Actually, know what? Go ahead. Please leave."

Amy gave him a quizzical look , before beginning to make her way towards the front door. However, before she could get there, Sonic blocked her path.

"Wait, Ames, don't." He said, "There's some kind of... Invisible, impenetrable forcefield in front of the exit for some reason."

"_Exactly_, and now that I'm no longer being _rudely_ interrupted," Eggman chimed in, "That invisible forcefield _wasn't_ my doing! In fact, I have no idea where it came from!"

Amy gave a Look, "Well, if you didn't do it, then who did?"

Unfortunately Eggman was yet again interrupted by a bright light, fading this time to reveal a large red echidna.

"You know..." Knuckles scratched his head, "Something tells me I'm not in Kansas anymore."

Sonic sighed, "Egghead trapped us in his lair and keeps on denying it, even though he's the one who _obviously_ did it."

" ... Wouldn't he be gloating about it instead of denying it, though?" Knuckles pointed out.

"Finally! At least _someone _believes me!" Eggman said, rolling his shoulders back and standing up straighter than before.

"As much as I hate to admit it... Knuckles kinda has a point?" Tails finally jumped into the conversation after being silent for so long.

"Sure, but..." Amy said thoughtfully, "If Eggman didn't trap us here, then who _did?_"

Everyone and everything was silent. They had no _clue_ who it could be, and a lot of the other villains within the village were out of the question for one reason or another. It was an awkward, fearful silence.

"Well...." Amy finally broke the silence, "Since it seems we'll be here a while, we might as well pass the time?"

Everyone seemed to agree with that statement, so they made it back into the living room section of Eggman's lair. Sonic was the first to take notice of something he didn't remember being there, or at least never noticed before. "Whoa, Egghead! When did you get that console?"

Sure enough, near the TV was a gaming console, and one that seemed highly advanced too. Next to it seemed to be a small pile of game cases, with a sticky note attached to the top.

"What?" Eggman noticed the console too and scratched his head, "That's strange, I don't recall buying _or_ stealing that..."

Tails approached the console, crouched down and read the sticky note, "And I don't think you did..."

The note read: "You'll be freed after you play all of these." Clearly, whoever trapped them here must've written that note, as well as provide the console and games.

"Seems like whoever trapped us here _really_ wants us to play these games..." Tails tried to look at the games' cases to try and guess what they might be like, but all of the cases were plain gray, with numbers on the front. "I think they want us to play the games in order of these numbers."

"Well, hey." Sonic shrugged, "Playing video games all day doesn't sound like _too _bad of a fate. It could be _much_ worse."

"We don't know how long they'll be, though." Amy pointed out.

"_And_ we don't even know if they're GOOD games!" Tails added.

"I guess we should probably find out, then?" Sonic replied, grabbing the controller and sitting on the couch.

Eggman huffed and also sat down, which inspired Sonic to scoot a little further away. Amy sat on the ground in front of Sonic, with Tails on her right.

"Aw man, only one controller?" Knuckles realized, sulky.

"Well, the note never specified if they were gonna be multiplayer or not. Could you put the game in since you're still up, though?" Sonic replied.

Knuckles went ahead and opened up the gray case with the number one on it, and inserted the cartridge inside within the console.

** _The screen turned white, with the caption "Presented by SEGA", with the "SEGA" in question be bolded in a different font and blue color._ **

"Sega?" Tails asked, "You know, I'm fairly certain I've never heard of that name before... But it still sounds oddly familiar.

** _What appeared next was a logo shaped like a cube with white dots on one side, and a white square on the other side also appeared. It had the caption "CRIWARE" below it. However it was gone as quickly as it had appeared._ **

** _What replaced it was a brief seizure warning, which seemed to remain a few seconds longer than the previous two, but its time on screen was still pretty short._ **

** _One more logo appeared, this time the caption under it was was "Created by Sonic Team"._ **

"Whoa, whoa, _what?_" Sonic gaped, "That's _my_ name! _And_ my face!"

"You're right!" Tails said, "But, uh, if that's the case... Then how did someone create a whole video game about you without your knowledge?"

".... Maybe I'm just that awesome?"

** _Next appeared was a beautiful blue sky, decorated with white and fluffy clouds. The screen then panned down to reveal a city, while the atmospheric music of what sounded like wind chimes played in the background._ **

** _The screen then began focusing on a few closer, birds eye view of various places _ _within_ _ the busy city._ **

"Huh... Are those other humans?" Tails asked, curious because... Well, humans were pretty rare on Bygone Island. With Eggman even straight-up being the only one in the village.

** _The screen then zoomed in on a manhole. Right after a yellow car had ran over it, the lid bursted off and water began to rush out of it. Another scene flashed by to reveal it was _ _not_ _ the only one. And another scene reveal that the windows on the giant skyscrapers of the city were also bursting, letting more water angrily rush out._ **

Sonic stared at the screen nervously. Video game or not, he never did well with water.

** _The screen flashed quickly, this time with a title:_ **

** _"Sonic Adventure DX"_ **

** _And the subtitle:_ **

** _"Director's Cut"_ **

** _Focus was now back on the city, water erupting from cracks within the ground and violent waterfalls from the sky causing chaos and disarray._ **

** _There was a brief period where the scene flashed to something different, something that looked like the point of view of someone quickly advancing through a forest. It only lasted a second before flashing back to the city._ **

** _The scene flashed yet again, this time zooming in on what seemed to be a floating island. Then back to the flooding city. A few more quick flashes, some too quick to make out, but one that was definitely memorable was the gross, snake-like eye._ **

** _In the next scene, the building erupted... But instead of the water pouring down, it defied gravity and even seemed to mesh into some kind of shape. A very lizardlike shape, and the creature seemed to have the snake-like eye from before._ **

"What is _that?_" Amy gasped.

"Well, it _looks_ like a giant water lizard monster, but I don't think those exist." Knuckles looked over to Tails, "Do those exist?"

Tails just sighed.

** _Next revealed was Sonic, running at extremely high speeds, probably towards the danger._ **

"So we were right! This game _is_ gonna be about me!" Sonic exclaimed, "Though I mean, we kinda already knew that with the earlier logo n all. But this feels like a far more direct confirmation."

"Oh great. Not only do I have to spend a whole day playing a video game with my arch nemesis, but a video game that's also _about_ said nemesis." Eggman huffed, leaning back onto the couch and crossing his arms.

"You're just jealous that some unknown, possibly shady video game company made a game about _me_ and _not_ you."

** _The next scene had a giant airship rise into the sky, which was cut by another disturbing close-up of the monster's eye. Unluckily it was quickly replaced by the floating island from before, crashing down._ **

** _Another shot of the airship, this time hovering over the city. Then it changed back to the forest, only this time the colors seemed to be inverted. Then the trees and forest turned into skyscrapers and buildings._ **

** _Focus then shifted onto a different scene, with a familiar young and determined fox flying away from an exploding building._ **

Tails pointed, "Hey, that's me!" He had wondered if other friends would star in this game, since there hadn't really been an indication that Sonic wasn't the only character in this.

"Of course!" Sonic said, "What would I be without my sidekick?" He reached over and gave Tails a hair ruffle, which the younger responding with a pout and swatted him away. It was too later though. His hair was ruined.

** _The airship was granted another shot, with it slowing traversing towards the "camera". Then it cut to a young pink hedgehog in a red dress, zooming in on her shocked face as she looked up in the sky._ **

"I'm in this too?" Amy asked to herself, but her question was then followed up with, "And I look _adorable!_ I need to find out if that outfit exists in real life!" She began her search on her communicator.

** _Another scene was given to the airship, except this time it had the Eggman logo clearly in view._ **

"Well, hey, Egghead! Ya may not have your own game but at least you get to see me kick your butt in this one!" Sonic laughed, "You know, like what I do every day."

"I've won at _least_ once and you know it!"

"You know that no one will ever believe that." Sonic concluded the argument immediately.

** _It was quickly replaced by a shot of a red and gray robot._ **

"Wait, what's that? Is that an Eggman robot?" Tails asked.

"I don't recognize it," Eggman stated, "Then again, I _highly_ doubt any dolt who'd make a game about this blue porcupine would care about the accuracies of my scientific genius."

Sonic rolled his eyes.

** _The next scene showed a red echidna diving down from the sky._ **

"That's me! THAT'S ME! I- Wait why am I so small?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic replied with a shrug, "I dunno. Why doesn't Tails have any of his gear? Why's Amy in a different dress?"

"Actually, yeah, now that you mention it.." Amy looked up from her communicator, thoughtful, "The inconsistencies between us and our... Game counterparts? Are weird. Though it might be just because the developers who made it wanted to make a game about Sonic but... I dunno, couldn't get ahold of him or any of us so they'd actually have our permission to put us in the game. So instead they made up characters that resemble us but not exactly!" Amy concluded, satisfied with her own hypothetical explanation.

"I dunno, Amy.." Tails said, "As much as that... makes sense? I have a feeling something else is going on here."

** _This shot now zoomed dramatically towards a large purple cat's face._ **

"Wait a minute, who's that?" Tails asked.

"I have no clue! I was expecting Sticks to show up, honestly." Amy admitted.

Sonic hummed and his ear flicked, "Y'know... I feel like Sticks might not be in it. Think about it, whoever trapped us here _really_ wants us to play this game, and there's game versions of all of us but so far no Sticks. _And_ she's the only one who hasn't been teleported here."

"But... Then why _didn't_ they include Sticks?" Tails asked, " Also, neither of you answered my question. "

"Maybe it's because...." Sonic paused for a bit, "Yeah, I've got nothin'."

** _The next scene started far away from the airship from before, then dramatically zoomed in at a rather egg-shaped man standing on top of it._ **

"Must be you, Egghead." Sonic pointed out.

Eggman didn't give a response, instead preoccupied with what his counterpart was standing on. He had never created something so ambitious, but if the people who developed this game was under the impression that he _could_... Then maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

** _The screen focused back on Sonic, this time focused on the profile of his face. It flashed to what seemed to be a pond of water that had a drop fall into it, and then back to his face. The second time Sonic seemed to be somewhat aware of the camera, and with the third, he smiled at the audience._ **

** _More focus on the beastly, snake-like eye again, then to the forest that was turning into skyscrapers, and finally a few quick flashes to all of the characters shown before._ **

** _The intro ended with some dramatic shots on Sonic and the water monster._ **

"So.... I'm not the only one who thought that intro was _really_ cool, right?" Sonic asked, "Because that was _really_ cool."

"The music cues certainly helped." Tails agreed.

"You can gush about it later, guys. We still don't know how long the game is, so I'd rather not waste time!" Amy replied.

"You've got a point ther- wait a minute!" Sonic pointed at the start screen, finally beginning to notice some details about his game counterpart that he couldn't pick out in the fast- paced intro, "What did they DO to me?!"

The Sonic on the screen was still recognizably.... Well, Sonic, but he had a few differences to him. Like Knuckles, it appeared he had been shrunk down and his sports tape as well as his bandana was removed completely. His shoes were still red, white, and gold, but the actual design of the shoes themselves were different. Instead of white sports tape being wrapped around red shoes with a gold piece on top of them, they were instead red shies with a strip of white and gold buckles on the side. His quills actually appeared to be a bit neater than the decidedly real Sonic playing the game, and...

And...

"Why are my arms _peach?_"

"...Out of all things, that's what you focus on?" Amy asked. It wasn't like it was a 100% abnormal thing, she had peach arms for Ancients' sake!

"I mean.... It's kinda a random thing to change-"

"Does it even matter?" Eggman asked, a bit more irritated than intended, "It's still recognizably _you_."

"That... Was oddly reassuring, Egghead!" Sonic replied.

"Just start the game already!"

Sonic pressed start, and a new screen appeared with the dialogue, "Select a file."


	2. Level 1

Since the game was a (surprisingly) unused copy, they had to create a new file. Another screen with the gameplay options appeared, but the only available options were "Adventure" and "Back". Sonic picked adventure and was met with a quick loading screen.

"Select a character." Was emitted from the TV, game Sonic running indefinitely in place in the center of the screen. The other characters could be looked at by pressing left or right, but only Sonic was currently playable.

So, Sonic was selected, and the dialogue (decidedly in Sonic's voice), "Let's get 'em!" could be heard.

_ **People were going about their business within Station Square, mostly unaware of the blue hedgehog jumping from building to building. Sonic stopped on top of one of the buildings to suddenly say, "Aw yeah! This is happenin'!"** _

Sonic snorted, "I _definitely_ don't talk like that."

"I dunno, Sonic, your dialect is kinda all over the place," Amy said.

"What? What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Sonic asked.

"No, she has a point," Tails jumped into the conversation, "One day you'll sound normal, and the next day you'll sound as old and grumpy as Eggman."

"I'M NOT THAT OLD!"

_ **Sonic then took of some police cars haphazardly speeding their way through the streets, and jumped down in order to follow them. At what seemed to be the police car's destination, a strange water-like creature with green bug-like eyes descended from above.** _

_ **"You are completely surrounded!" The troops yelled at the creature, "Surrender yourself!"** _

_ **Whether the creature didn't understand or just didn't care, it was unclear. It then jumped down again, which the troops seemed to take as an act of aggression, "Lock on target, men!"** _

_ **"Ready? Fire!" However the bullets that were shot at the creature had absolutely no effect on it.** _

".... Is it just me, or did they forget to add in sound effects for the guns?" Amy asked.

"They definitely did." Tails confirmed .

_ **"Oh no! Our weapons are useless!" The troops began to retreat in fear, "Retreat! All personnel, fall back!** _

_ **Sonic, however, jumped on a police car whilst facing the danger, "Aw yeah! This could be fun!"** _

" .... Is he, like, a masochist?" Tails asked.

"More like 'thrill seeker'." Sonic said.

"More like 'adrenaline junky'." Amy corrected.

_ **Sonic jumped in front of the creature, and the cutscene finally ended, with the gameplay actually starting with a boss titled "Chaos 0" .** _

"We're just jumping straight into the first boss fight already, huh?" Sonic stated.

"Psh, it'll hardly be a boss fight!" Knuckles said, gesturing the creature on screen. "Look at that wimpy little thing! I could knock it into next week easily!"

"Knuckles, it's immune to bullets." Tails replied, trying to invite more reasonable thinking into the conversation.

"Yeah, but it's not immune to fists!" Knuckles exclaimed, punching up in the air to emphasize his point.

Tails sighed.

"And it's _definitely_ not immune to spindashes." Sonic pointed to the screen cheekily, with the screen showing that the current boss battle was indeed relatively easy.

_ **The water monster was now nothing but a puddle, a puddle that began to make an escape to the nearest sewer.** _

_ **"Come on, ya big drip! Where ya goin'?" Sonic asked, chasing after it until it disappeared into the manhole. ** _

"Seriously, what is _with_ my dialogue?" Sonic asked. It didn't sound like anything anyone in real life would say.

"Yeah, the dialogue, the voice acting, and the animation makes this game look kinda dated." Tails pointed out, "Which is weird, since almost all of us are kids, and yet it's based off _of_ us..."

_ **The scene then zoomed out to show Eggman standing on top of the building, with Sonic seemingly oblivious to him.** _

_ **"You know nothing, fool!" Eggman yelled out, " It's Chaos! The god of destruction!" He punctuated his sentence with maniacal laughter.** _

"Did.... Did Sonic not hear that?" Amy asked.

"Doesn't look like he did..." Tails confirmed.

"Is that really anything new, though?" Sonic said, "I mean, all of us do kinda have selective hearing. Well, okay, Egghead might just have regular ol' bad hearing, due to his age- ompf!" He was suddenly interrupted by a particularly stiff couch pillow thrown forcefully at his face. He took it off and glared at Eggman, who looked a little too proud of himself.

_ **The next scene opened up with a pool next to a beach, Sonic lounging on a beach chair.** _

"Why would I be hanging out near a _pool?_" Sonic asked, tensing up.

"Maybe the developers didn't know you were scared of water?" Tails suggested, "At least it's not showing you IN the pool."

"And besides, Sonic, you live in a _beach_ shack." Amy pointed out, " You'd figure someone who's afraid of water would've chosen someplace more inland."

_ **Sonic then sat up, looking up towards the sky. There was a smoking plane making loops and turns at random, and clearly had no sense of control.** _

_ **"What? Tails?" Sonic said, then with some slight more urgency in his voice, "Watch out! You're gonna crash! Ahh!"** _

Sonic snorted at the _particularly_ bad voice delivery on that line, paired with the extreme expression on the 3d model.

_ **The plane, did indeed, crash. "Tails..." Sonic said, in an almost disappointed fashion, "What am I gonna do with you?"** _

"Uh, _save_ him, probably?" Sonic said, coming off a little bit more harsh than intended. He'd had to pull Tails out of a plain crash once, and he'd rather not relive that again.

_ **Sonic ran and jumped over the pool, and the game transitioned back into actual gameplay again.** _

"Huh, there's a hub world..." Amy pointed out.

"It doesn't seem like there's much to it, right now," Tails noted, " Maybe you'll get more access to the world the further you progress in the game?"

"Well, then we better start progressin'." Sonic started up the only currently available level.

He went through loops, twists, turns, jumped on a few bouncepads, and ran away from an orca destroying the pier. Before they knew it, the level ended with the goal being Tails sitting next to his now wrecked plain.

_ **The next scene opened with Sonic and Tails walking away from Emerald Coast's entrance.** _

_ **"Hey, Sonic! Long time no see, huh?" Tails said.** _

"'Long time no see'?" Sonic asked, "Are the people who made this game not aware that we see each other nearly every day???"

_ **"I'm just glad you're okay. " Sonic responded, "What happened, anyway? You're too good of a pilot to just crash like that."** _

_ **"That was a test run using a new propulsion system," Tails explained, "It's got a few bugs to iron out."** _

"So game Tails is just Tails?" Amy stated.

"That's a relief," Tails admitted, "I mean, the worst we've seen so far is just Sonic's awkward dialogue, so maybe this won't be that bad?"

_ **"Why don't you just use my plane, The Tornado?" Sonic asked.** _

"Wait... His plane? Since when?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, to be fair, the plane I have now _used_ to be Sonic's, before he gave it to me." Tails pointed out.

"Oh, right! I forgot 'cause he never really used it before giving it to you." Knuckles explained.

"Well, I don't exactly have much _need_ for a plane." Sonic defended, "I can run around the world on solid _and_ liquid ground within a few hours!"

"Then why do you have Blue Force One?" Amy asked.

"Uh."

_ **"Thanks, but you gotta check out my newest power supply! Ta da!" Tails proceeded to pull out a large purple gem, cut into a diamond shape.** _

_ **"Whoa! A Chaos Emerald!" Sonic exclaimed.** _

"A chaos what-now?" Sonic asked, "I thought emeralds were supposed to be... Green??"

"They usually are..." Amy stated, "But then again, sometimes certain gems that are associated with certain colors aren't actually always that color."

"Wait, Amy, how do you know this?" Tails asked.

"I kept on running into gemstones on my archeology trips since there's, y'know, a lot here." Amy explained, "I got a little curious about which ones I was coming across... And accidentally developed a new hobby."

"I like how none of us questioned how the diamond powers the plane." Knuckles pointed out.

"Knux... Our village's energy supply runs on a single crystal." Sonic said.

".... It does?"

"Let's just go back to watching the cutscene."

_ **"Yep, I just happened to find one of the seven emeralds during one of my test flights!" Tails explained, "This things got unlimited power, ya know."** _

"Unlimited power, huh?" Eggman asked, twirling his mustache.

"Mm-hm. It sure is a good thing we've _never_ encountered a Chaos Emerald in real life, meaning they _most likely_ don't even exist!" Tails pointed out.

"All right, all right, I get the message!"

_ **"So I figured, why not use it in my plane! Super charged!" Tail continued, "You gotta come to my workshop, Sonic! I've got something I gotta show you!" He then began to run off, "It's in the Mystic Ruins, the fastest way is by train!"** _

"HEY! Wait a minute!" Sonic sat up suddenly, "That's _not_ the fastest way! The fastest way, for me, is by foot! What the heck, game Tails?"

"You're not exempt from the crime of using vehicles instead of just running everywhere, either, Sonic." 'Real' Tails said with a cheeky grin.

"I can't believe this. My own best friend has betrayed me."

After the cutscene ended, a notification popped up, saying 'Now you can play with TAILS!', indicating that Tails' story was probably now available on the menu screen.

Aside from that, Team Sonic (plus Eggman, and occasionally Cubot and Orbot, who had recently taken notice that the group was there) were free to explore the open hub world within the city. Though, it seemed relatively small and there wasn't a _lot_ to do aside from talking to NPCs (for some reason Eggman insisted they talk to _every single one_) they decided to finally take the train and visit Mystic Ruins.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, the Adventure games are WAY too long for me to fit it all within a single chapter. So it's gonna be cut up into bits.


End file.
